<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Blood On Black Lips by TheSeaSpider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311513">Golden Blood On Black Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaSpider/pseuds/TheSeaSpider'>TheSeaSpider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, F/F, F/M, God Percy, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Percy is a God, Rain rain go away, Rare Ship, Sad Percy, Zeus is a Jerk, drip drip drop, god of rain, i tried to make this as weird as possible, juvia finally gets a backstory, messed up timeline, percy joins fairy tail, percy needs a hug, please come back another day, twinkle twinkle little star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaSpider/pseuds/TheSeaSpider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Giant War, the gods make the Seven and Nico immortal. The Greek children of the big three, after the ceremony was over, were given bronze keys. But they were not told what they were. Just told to protect them.<br/>Percy was given no choice with godhood this time- they forced this curse upon him. He had broken up with his girlfriend shortly after Tartarus, due to PTSD and a few other things. So he had no one to remember him and love him like his old comrades had. <br/>The other seven were enjoying their immortal lives. They had people worship them.<br/>Percy, on the other hand, was not. At first, people prayed to him and gave him offerings, but after years of worship, they started to forget about him. There were new heroes to give attention to. The 7 helped out the demigods. But Percy had nothing to offer to them- not with his domains. So he was forgotten.<br/>As he started to fade, he realized he didn't want to be forgotten.<br/>So, he sought out the only person who he thought could help him: the god of death himself. <br/>To prevent himself from fading, though... <br/>He could no longer reside in the world he was born into.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez/Nico di Angelo, Lucy Heartfilia/Loke, Percy Jackson/Thanatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Eternity In Less Than A Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Be prepared for a fucked up timeline.<br/>Pretty short chapter, but it's only the first one. There'll be short chapters, long chapters, and stuff in between. Hope you're excited :D</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ALL RIGHT! Before we start, here's the chronological order of this story (so far):</p><p>Chapter 1 <br/>Chapter 3<br/>Chapter 2<br/>Chapter 4</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&gt;| 110 Years Ago |&lt;</strong>
</p><p>"To thank you for your service to us," Zeus started, "We will be giving you the greatest gift of them all: immortality."</p><p>Percy took in a sharp intake of breath. He didn't want immortality. He didn't want eternal life. He wanted to die in peace of old age or something. He wanted to <em>die. </em>Sure, maybe that day wasn't today, but he would've never imagined himself stuck in a situation where he was being forced to become immortal. <em>He didn't want this.</em></p><p>But the gods didn't care what he wanted. </p><p>"No thank-" Percy started.</p><p>Zeus cut him off. "This is not a choice. You <em>will </em>accept this gift with no arguments or struggle. Do you understand?"</p><p>Percy narrowed his eyes at the god. Oh, how he wished to wipe that... <em>face</em> off of Zeus's head. Or even the head off his body.</p><p>"Do you understand?" Zeus asked again, louder this time.</p><p>Percy scowled in response to the gods question. Next to him, Annabeth nodded numbly. </p><p>"Good," the king of the gods said. "Leo Valdez, please step forward."</p><p>Percy watched numbly as the son of Hephaestus walked towards Zeus. </p><p>Hephaestus walked towards his son, placing his hands on Leo's shoulders. "From now on, my son, Leo Valdez, is the minor god of fire and chicken nuggets."</p><p>Leo glowed a bright orange-red, which briefly made Percy think of Mt. Saint Helens. After the light faded, Leo stood there, looking no different than before. Except for the fading look of pain spread across his features.</p><p>Leo stepped back.</p><p>"Frank Zhang, please step forward."</p><p>Frank moved closer to the king of the gods. </p><p>Mars walked towards Frank, putting his hands on the legacy of Poseidon's shoulders like Hephaestus had done to Leo. "From now on, you, my son, Frank Zhang, are the minor god of change, lactose intolerance, and Timmy Horton's."</p><p>Frank glowed a dark red color. As the light faded, Frank stood there, looking at the ground.</p><p>He silently walked back over to Hazel.</p><p>"Annabeth Chase, please step forward."</p><p>Athena put her hands on Annabeth's shoulders. "My daughter, Annabeth Chase, is now the minor goddess of #2 pencils and books."</p><p>Percy bit his tongue to keep from laughing. About a week after they'd escaped Tartarus, 5 days after they'd broken up, Percy had found an overwhelming supply of #2 pencils in her room.</p><p>(Though most people might be sad at the breakup, Percy had seen it coming. Even before Tartarus, he'd noticed her sneaking longing glances to a certain daughter of Aphrodite every once and a while.)</p><p>Annabeth glowed a light grey-blue color. </p><p>She walked back over to her spot next to Percy. </p><p>"Jason Grace, please step forward."</p><p>There seemed to be no order in which they were choosing who to change.</p><p>Zeus became Jupiter. He put his hands on Jason's shoulders. "From this day forth, you, Jason Grace, shall be the god of thunder and staplers."</p><p>Percy silently wondered what his weird domain would be. All the others got one.</p><p>Jason glowed a striking blue color that looked like it came straight out of <em>I Am Number Four</em> (the movie, not the book. Percy had never read the book).</p><p>Jason moved back over to Piper.</p><p>"Hazel Levesque, please step forward."</p><p>Pluto walked towards his daughter, not daring to make eye contact with her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I pronounce you, my daughter, Hazel Levesque, the goddess of metal detectors and caves."</p><p>She glowed a color similar to that of her eyes.</p><p>Then, like all the others, went back to where she was originally standing.</p><p>"Piper McLean, please step forward."</p><p>Aphrodite walked up to her daughter and placed her hands on Piper's shoulders. "From this day forward, you, my daughter, Piper McLean, shall be known as the goddess of natural beauty, daggers, and karaoke."</p><p><em>3 domains</em>, Percy mused. <em>How many will I get? 2? 3? Maybe even 4?</em></p><p>"Perseus Jackson, step forward."</p><p><em>It's Percy</em>, he mentally corrected.<em> And not even a 'please'?</em></p><p>Poseidon walked towards his scowling son, giving him a look of pity while putting his hands on his shoulders. "From now on, my son, Perseus Jackson, shall be known and loved as the god of tides, rain, depression, and blue food."</p><p>The world went a blinding blue color. He could feel the blood within him start to shift, to burn. To change into ichor. A piece of him that had been locked away felt like it was going to explode- but instead it grew within him. He had no time to wonder if he could of reached the power of a god on his own, for it was over in a second, though it had felt like an eternity.</p><p>The world seemed to slow around him, though not in an unpleasant way. It was comforting. </p><p>But then the weight of his domains set in. He could <em>feel</em> the Fates smiling down on him, ready to make him suffer more.</p><p>His senses were expanded. Miles away, he could feel the tides rolling in and out, low and high. The moon pulled him in, pushed him out. He involuntarily looked up to Artemis, to see her gazing at him with a hint of wonder in the otherwise blank expression on her face.</p><p>He could feel rain poor down all around the world. <em>Drip, drip, drop,</em> its voice whispered. <em>Drip, drip, drop.</em></p><p>His friends stared at him as he walked over to them. He found himself muttering, "<em>Drip, drip, drop."</em></p><p>"You may go," Zeus dismissed them. Percy and his friends began to walk out.</p><p>Poseidon placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Not you. Stay."</p><p>As they walked out the door, Hazel looked back, sending him a questioning glance.</p><p>He shrugged and motioned for her to keep going.</p><p>Once they had left, Nico and Thalia walked into the room. They looked confused.</p><p>He waved awkwardly at them. "Hey."</p><p>They spotted him and ran over to him. </p><p>"Do you know what we're doing here?" Thalia asked Percy.</p><p>"No, but-"</p><p>Zeus cleared his throat, making the cousins turn to see him. Thalia scowled. Nico moved closer to Percy, as if hoping for some sort of protection. <em>Zeus killed Nico's mom,</em> he reminded himself.</p><p>He stood protectively in front of the son of Hades. </p><p>"There is no need for that," Zeus said, annoyed. "I would like to gift you full immortality."</p><p>Nico wearily looked up at Zeus. "Full immortality?"</p><p>"Not godhood." Percy thought this was a bit unfair, but didn't speak up. "But you cannot die."</p><p>"All right," Thalia said right away. "Then I can serve at Mi'lady's side for eternity."</p><p>Artemis smiled at her lieutenant. </p><p>"I-I guess I'll accept," Nico said. "I've got nothing to lose anyways."</p><p>Zeus gave them both a quick, obviously fake smile. "As you wish."</p><p>Thalia glowed a silvery color, and Nico a dark brown. After a moment, it stopped, and Percy knew that they were now immortal. Like him. But still, something didn't make sense...</p><p>"Why am I here?" Percy asked harshly. "I'm already immortal, so why am I here to watch my cousins suffer the same fate?"</p><p>Thalia and Nico stared at the son of Poseidon in shock. </p><p>"I was <em>getting </em>there," Zeus huffed angrily. He walked down and handed each one of the newly made immortals a bronze key. "Keep these safe. Do not lose them. They will only go away from you when the time is right. These are connected to you. Now go. Begone from my sight."</p><p>The three walked out of the throne room, but not because Zeus told them to- they left because they couldn't stand to be in his presence any longer. </p><p>"At least we can suffer together now," Thalia jokingly said, elbowing Percy in the ribs.</p><p>Nico snorted. "Yeah, right. You're always going to be with the hunters, and Percy's a god now, so we'll hardly ever see each other."</p><p>Percy raised an eyebrow. "You think I'm not going to take regular breaks in order to come see you? I can go and visit you guys whenever I want now."</p><p>"Yeah, that's right," Thalia noted. "What are you the god of, Percy?"</p><p>"Rain and stuff," he answered as if it were nothing. </p><p>"Yikes," Nico said. "I have a feeling you wont be the most well-liked god out there."</p><p>"Why not?" Percy asked, honestly confused.</p><p>Then, shakily, Nico began to sing. "Rain, rain, go away, please don't come back another day..."</p><p>"Hm," Percy said. "I guess not. I'm the god of blue food and tides too, but my other domain is really fucked up."</p><p>"Blue food?" Thalia inquired.</p><p>"What's the other domain?" Nico asked.</p><p>"Depression."</p><p>"Holy..." Nico tried to find the right word. "<em>Fuck.</em> No one's ever going to like you again."</p><p>Percy snorted. "Way to cheer me up, Death Breath."</p><p>They continued their journey out of Olympus, talking about little, silly things the whole way.</p><p>And, as he walked out of Olympus, it dawned on him...</p><p>
  <em>I'm the god of depression.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm the GOD of BLUE FOOD.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a god.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Spirit... Or Is It Something Else?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>End of episode 218 but with a twist</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>&gt;| 2 hours ago |&lt;</b>
</p><p>"Amazing!" Happy exclaimed, looking around the world in awe. "I almost forgot how pretty the celestial world could be."</p><p>"Me too," Natsu added.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Natsu. You too, Happy," Lucy said, looking down at Natsu as his head rested on her lap.</p><p>"No problem. Right back at ya," Natsu responded with a grin.</p><p>"I do what I can," Lucy said, obviously happy for the praise. Then, she asked, "But, hey, how reckless can you <em>get?</em>"</p><p>"I'm just glad to see everyone safe," Erza said, one hand on her waist. </p><p>Lucy nodded in agreement, and Natsu sat up with a pained grunt.</p><p>"I haven't felt this bad since the last time I rode a train," he said, a hand on the back of his head.</p><p>"You leapt into an eclipse spirit's stomach acid, what the hell'd you expect?" Gajeel asked.</p><p>"Just had to hog all the fun, didn't ya?" Gray said, arms crossed.</p><p>Natsu frowned. "Some of us were trapped in the stars, and-" </p><p>"And now we're back!" Juvia exclaimed, running towards the group with everyone behind her.</p><p>"Thanks to you," Wendy said gratefully.</p><p>"Yes, thanks. I wouldn't have lasted much longer," Carla (Charle) said, flying.</p><p>"Did you miss Juvia, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked, smiling wide.</p><p>"Strange," Pantherlily <em>(I'll just call him 'Lily' in the future)</em> commented. "I found life as a constellation surprisingly pleasant."</p><p>"Juvia liked it too!" Juvia said, clinging onto Gray's arm. "But Juvia couldn't live in the stars without Gray-sama, so come with her!"</p><p>Gray grinned. "A real fighter doesn't twinkle." </p><p>"Hey, Carla!" Happy exclaimed. "You should've seen me and Natsu beating down that spirit beast, it was super tough but I did it for you!"</p><p>Carla looked away from Happy, obviously not phased by his bravado. "So... Has anyone seen the celestial spirits?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Natsu commented. "They've gotta be somewhere around here."</p><p>"They would be," said Arcadios. "So long as we were swift enough to save them."</p><p>"But if every <em>human</em> was returned to normal, then why wouldn't that be true for spirits?" Hisui looked up. "Are you seeing this?"</p><p>"Yes," the guy with the weird nose, Arcadios, responded.</p><p>"So this is it," Yukino breathed. "The real Celestial Spirit world." She looked around in wonder. "It's just so beautiful."</p><p>Suddenly, some Nikoras* were spotted coming out of hiding.</p><p>"Hey, look at that!"</p><p>"Look, there they are!"</p><p>Lucy put her hands over her mouth in shock as all the spirits stood in front of her.</p><p>"Pisces! Libra! You're all back to normal. I wasn't sure I'd ever get to see you like this again." </p><p>"Virgo!" Lucy exclaimed, running up to the pink-haired celestial spirit. "I'm so glad you're okay! I missed you!"</p><p>Virgo stared at Lucy blankly. "Well, thank you, but I must admit that your tears complex me. Did I miss something, Princess? Sorry."</p><p>"Never thought I'd be this glad to hear that word," Lucy said. "Seriously, though, do you not remember <em>anything?</em>--"</p><p>She was quickly cut off by Taurus. "First I was confused about why you visited our world for no reason, but then I look you up and down and realize you came by to show off that bod~"</p><p>"Yeah, no." She smiled.</p><p>"How strange," Capricorn commented. "I didn't realize that there was an impending celebration."</p><p>Lucy glanced over to see Aquarius. </p><p>Meanwhile, Natsu walked over to Loke- or Leo, if you prefer-, and said, "What's up, Loke?"</p><p>"Not a lot! Long time no see, man," Loke responded. </p><p>"Did you forget?" Natsu asked. "I saw you earlier today, dude."</p><p>"You sure about that?" Loke questioned.</p><p>"So," Happy barged in. "You don't remember acting all stuck-up and saying things like 'I hate women'?"</p><p>Loke's chill expression turned into one of horror and confusion. "No way! That's crazy." He pulled Yukino over to him. "Come on, now. I love women and they love me. Right?"</p><p>Yukino looked at the ground. "I- uh..."</p><p>"Whelp," Happy said, looking defeated, "Pretty convenient that they've forgotten everything."</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so," Natsu agreed, a smile on his face.</p><p>Everyone was talking, catching up, when suddenly a dark figure came forth.</p><p>It was, of course, the Celestial Spirit King. </p><p><em>Lucy Heartfilia,</em> his voice spoke. </p><p>Everyone quieted down and turned their attention to the king.</p><p>
  <em>My old friend.</em>
</p><p>Holy shit, did Yukino look shocked.</p><p>And Hisui.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" Lucy said. "I guess you've forgotten everything that happened, too..."</p><p>"Ah, so you're all right, Beardie!" Natsu greeted. </p><p>
  <em>Shards of memory... tattered recollections of a black and vile dream... and the few bits of cogent thought that remain slipped my mind a few minutes ago. I suppose that's part of getting older.</em>
</p><p>"Well, he almost remembered," Happy commented.</p><p>
  <em>However, I need no memories to know that your arrival and the destruction of my black dream are intertwined. And in the place of where evil overruled, the white wind of rejuvenation now soars through my world. The specifics are of little consequence.  Let it suffice to say I am deeply in your debt, and I intend to repay every last one of you.</em>
</p><p>"Now's your chance, princess," Arcadios said, watching the Spirit King from affar.</p><p>"Agreed." And the princess of Fiore started walking forwards.</p><p>"Celestial Spirit King!" Hisui greeted. "My name is Hisui E. Fiore, from the kingdom of that name. And as the princess of that country- <em>no</em>, as a celestial wizard who failed that charge, I offer you my deepest apology. It's all... It's all my...."</p><p>
  <em>You did what you did to save my old friends' world from an awful predicament. Why must you feel regret for that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Perhaps we were turned into prisoners because of our own weakness. </em>
</p><p>"But...." Hisui trailed off.</p><p><em>Let us look to the stars in guidance for everything. </em>The Celestial Spirit King grinned.</p><p>"Okay," Hisui agreed, smiling brightly.</p><p>
  <em>Now, you should go, old friends, but before you do... Lucy Heartfilia step forward.</em>
</p><p>Lucy moved closer to the king warily. "What is it, your highness?"</p><p>
  <em>A hundred years ago, a man stepped into this world. He was unlike any celestial spirit I have seen before. He gifted me his key, and told me that when the time was right, the right person would come along. A person worthy of his power. And, after all you have done for us, old friend, I have decided now the time is right. </em>
</p><p>The king opened his arms and a bronze key floated down in front of Lucy. She gently reached out, brushing the key with her fingertips, and it reacted by letting off a warm glow. </p><p>
  <em>I have decided to gift his key to you. You will know how to summon him when it is time. But you must not summon him now. Not here. When you arrive home, that is the time. Do not be rude. I am sure he will enjoy your company.</em>
</p><p>Lucy nodded, taking the key gently into her hands. She put it on her key wring.</p><p>"That reminds me..." Lucy turned to see Virgo walking towards her. "Princess...."</p><p>"What's this?" Lucy asked, looking at the key in Virgo's hands.</p><p>"This is my key. Please accept it again." </p><p>Lucy picked up her friend's key, smiling. </p><p>"I look forward to working with you once again," Virgo told her master, calm as ever. "Punishment, right, Princess?"</p><p>Lucy looked up to see all of her spirits holding up their keys. </p><p>"And here are our keys," the first twin of Gemini said. </p><p>"Call us anytime!" said the second.</p><p>"We'll come running for your sake, Lucy," Loke assured.</p><p>"Indeed, as it were-moshimoshi," Sagittarius added.</p><p>"Lucy-san moooves me!" Taurus exclaimed.</p><p>Lucy wiped tears from her eyes.</p><p>"Perhaps you will allow me to recite my poetry again..." Capricorn said.</p><p>Lucy looked past Capricorn to see Aquarius. She walked over to her oldest friend. "Are you angry again?"</p><p>"No. I guess I gave you a hard time." Aquarius tried to shrug it off. "I have no memory of it, but I feel like such a loser."</p><p>"That's not like you!" Lucy said, appearing to be trying to cheer Aquarius up.</p><p>Aquarius subtly blushed, holding up her key. </p><p>Lucy smiled, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Thank you!"</p><p>
  <b>&gt;| present day |&lt;</b>
</p><p>Luckily, they had been returned to around the time they had left.</p><p>A few hours later, as Lucy was sitting with her friends in the guildhall, her mind went to the key she had gotten earlier. "Oh! Right!"</p><p>Her friends stopped talking and looked over to her.</p><p>"What?" Natsu asked.</p><p>Lucy pulled out the bronze key. "This!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Gray said. "I wonder what type of spirit it is."</p><p>"Ain't something I've ever seen before," Natsu said, shoving food into his mouth.</p><p>"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.</p><p>"We should find out then," Erza said obviously.</p><p>Everyone turned to her.</p><p>"What?" Lucy asked.</p><p>"Open it and find out," Erza said, stressing every word.</p><p>"I... I need a relatively quiet place to make a contract with a spirit," Lucy hesitantly responded.</p><p>"And the guildhall isn't exactly the quietest place in Magnolia," Gray added on the Lucy's statement.</p><p>"I can fix that." Natsu smirked.</p><p>"Natsu, what-" </p><p>Lucy was interrupted by Natsu suddenly getting on the table, and yelling, "Ay! Quiet down!"</p><p>The guildhall quieted, though they clearly weren't happy about it.</p><p>"Eh?" Cana said, wiping her mouth and setting her barrel down. "Why should <em>we</em> be quiet when all <em>you</em> do is talk and talk?"</p><p>Murmurs of agreement echoed throughout the guildhall.</p><p>"Because Lucy got a new spirit and she wants to summon it!" Natsu retorted.</p><p>All attention was now centered on Lucy.</p><p>"Huh? Bunny Girl, is this true?" asked Gajeel.</p><p>"Yeah," Lucy huffed. "I need quiet to summon 'im and make a contract. Haven't any of you ever wondered how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract with a spirit?"</p><p>If she hadn't had their attention before, she did now. Apparently none of them knew how she made her contracts with spirits. It was her lucky day.</p><p>"What type of spirit is it?" Levy asked. "Silver? Or did you get another golden key?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know," Lucy said. "The Celestial Spirit King gave it to me, remember? It's a bronze key. A new type of spirit."</p><p>Now, <em>that</em> peeked everyone's interest. New spirit?</p><p>Natsu elbowed Lucy. "Stop stalling and summon it already."</p><p>Lucy huffed. "I'm <em>getting</em> there."</p><p>Then taking a deep breath, she started. "I am linked to the path of Celestial Spirits! Now! O Spirit, answer my call and pass through the Gate!" A glow of power surrounded Lucy, making people stare in awe. "Gate of the Rain God, I open thee! Perseus!"</p><p>A swirl of dark water rose from the ground, disappearing as soon as it came. In it's place, a dark-haired man stood tall.</p><p>The man took in his surroundings, eyes quickly landing on Lucy. "Hello, you must be my new master. My name is--"</p><p>But the god didn't have time to finish his statement, as he was cut off by a familiar voice speaking behind him. "Percy-sensei?"</p><p>Percy turned around, gasping as he saw a familiar face he never thought he would see again. "Juvia-chan?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope y'all enjoyed! How does Percy know Juvia? How did he get to Earthland? Why is he a celestial spirit?<br/>I know you probably have a lot of questions, and I'll do my best to answer them within the future of this story. <br/>I used both the subbed and dubbed for this chapter. I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! Just want to make it clear!<br/>Next chapter, we're going back to the past to clear up how Percy and Juvia met in the first place. The chapter after that will we back in present time, clearing up the rest of their history.<br/>Pretty sure you have a good guess about what happens though, considering that Percy is the god of rain and Juvia was called the literal Rain Woman when she was in Phantom Lord.<br/>I honestly just love the casual way he calls her "Juvia-chan" and how she calls him "Percy-sensei" (hopefully that gives you a few hints)<br/>ANYWAYS, please leave your thoughts, feelings &amp; concerns in the comments bellow! I'd love to hear your opinions!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Drip, Drip, Drop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How Juvia met Percy. Takes place during Ice Trail edition 2 chapter 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>&gt;| 10 years ago |&lt;</b>
</p><p>The girl ran through the rainy streets.</p><p>It was raining today. </p><p>But then again, when was it not? It always seemed to be raining when she was around.</p><p>"She's so gloomy," they would say. </p><p>She learned to ignore them.</p><p>She longed to see a clear, blue sky one day. </p><p>At the moment, she was rushing to get a package for her uncle home. She didn't feel very lucky today. A bandit had taken the package, but luckily a young wizard showed up and defeated him. (Though she hadn't seen him personally, she felt like he was someone important.)</p><p><em>My package! </em>the girl thought excitedly, picking up the small, wrapped gift.<em> Thank goodness! Now I can go meet my uncle!</em></p><p>The girl hurried through the rainy streets, umbrella in one hand and her package in the other.</p><p>A few minutes later, after the girl had arrived at her uncle's home, she was standing outside under a roofed bridge-like structure. </p><p>The girl lifted her head, looking over near the train station. She gasped, a wide smile on her face. "It's sunny over there!"</p><p>"Hm," a man next to her said. "The sun is as beautiful as ever. But I've always preferred the rain."</p><p>"Preferred the rain?" the girl questioned. "But why? All it ever does is rain here. This is one of the only times Juvia can remember seeing the sun."</p><p>"The rain is beautiful," the man said. "You may not accept it's beauty, but even the sun, in all his glory, gets boring sometimes. But rain is always changing. No droplet is the same. That's what is wonderful about it."</p><p>The girl hummed in agreement. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.</p><p>"Can you hear what it's saying?" the man- no, <em>god-</em> asked the young, blue-haired girl.</p><p>"What do you mean?" the girl asked, tipping her head to the side like a confused puppy.</p><p>"The rain," he said, putting his hand out, letting it fall onto his hand. "Do you know what it says?"</p><p>"What?" the girl inquired, looking up at the tall, strange man in front of her.</p><p>"Listen," he told her. "Close your eyes, and listen closely."</p><p>She did as the god told her. She listened. "Drip, drip, drop...."</p><p>"Drip, drip, drop," he confirmed. They stood in silence for a few minutes.</p><p>A sparkling, blue light fell around the girl like a comforting aura, and the god realized she was a magic user- a water one, in fact. But she hadn't realized it yet.</p><p>"Juvia would like to know your name," the girl said.</p><p>"My name is Perseus," said the god. "And yours is Juvia?"</p><p>The girl smiled up at Perseus, confirming that her name was, indeed, Juvia.</p><p>"Do you know how to use magic, Juvia?" Perseus asked.</p><p>"Juvia has seen her uncle do it a few times," she answered. "But Juvia has never done it herself."</p><p>"Well," the god said, smiling, "Would Juvia like to learn?"</p><p>Juvia smiled, confirming his suspicion.</p><p>And Perseus smiled back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>500 words of a fateful encounter that would lead to Juvia learning magic. I've always hated how Juvia never got a serious backstory. She's an interesting character, and I hope my characterization makes you more interested in her character. </p><p>If you didn't know, Ice Trail is a short manga series covering the events leading up to Gray joining Fairy Tail. Technically, Juvia was on a train when she saw the sun, but it'd be a bit creepier if a random guy came up to you on a train. It might be a bit strange to talk to some random guy, but Juvia's still young and innocent, so she doesn't know any better. Plus, if she hadn't talked to him, she never would have learned magic, which means she never would've met Gray or joined Fairy Tail. </p><p>A N Y W A Y S, feel free to tell me your thoughts, feelings and concerns about this short chapter. I'd love to hear your opinions! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. An Encounter They'll Never Forget (Except For Natsu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some fluff. How Percy meets the guild.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>&gt;present day&lt;</strong>
</p><p>But the god didn't have time to finish his sentence, as he was cut off by a familiar voice speaking behind him. "Percy-sensei?"</p><p>Percy turned around, gasping as he saw a familiar face he never thought he would see again. "Juvia-chan?"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Gray asked, standing up and starting to walk over to Juvia--</p><p>But she was gone from her seat, already wrapped into her old teacher's arms. She sniffled. "Percy-sensei... Juvia is--"</p><p>"I know," Perseus whispered, gently stroking the girls head as he held her tight in his embrace. "I know..."</p><p>"You two..." Lucy struggled to find the right words. "Know each other?"</p><p class="">Perseus looked up from Juvia (who, by the way, he was over a head taller than) and took in his surroundings as if he had already forgotten where he was. "Oh, yes. I have known Juvia-chan for a long time. But she turned out to be a rebellious one, and ran off one day. I never saw her again."</p><p class="">"Eh?" Gajeel asked, sneering. "Seriously? I've known her for a long time, buddy, and I've never heard of you."</p><p class="">"Ah," Perseus said, looking at Juvia in disappointment. "She never spoke of me?"</p><p class="">"No?" Gray said. "How exactly does she know you?"</p><p class="">Juvia looked up at Perseus as if she couldn't believe he existed. </p><p class="">"Why," Perseus said, a small smile on his face. "I'm the one who taught her magic, after all."</p><p class="">"Oh," Gray said dumbly. Then the realization crashed upon him. "<em>Oh.</em>"</p><p class="">"<em>Yeah, '</em>oh'," the god said sarcastically.  </p><p>"Anyways..." Lucy huffed. "Can we get on with the contract?"</p><p>"Tsk," Perseus said. </p><p>"Guess we've got another Aquarius," Natsu whispered to Happy.</p><p>"Aye," Happy agreed.</p><p>"I suppose we can," Perseus continued. "I'm not free on Tuesdays. I'm free every other day though."</p><p>Lucy nodded her head, writing it down on a notepad.</p><p>"Sometimes I wont come. Sometimes I'll show up on my own. I hope you don't mind. I don't particularly care either way," the god said, looking at his fingernails, clearly bored. </p><p>"Better late than early," Juvia agreed. </p><p>"Yes, yes." The god looked around, then held Juvia tighter. "May I go now? I need to catch up with my little Juvia-chan."</p><p>Juvia nodded her head excitedly. "Juvia has much to tell you, Percy-sensei." </p><p>Lucy looked like she didn't mind. "All right, have fun. I'm not using my magic power to keep you here though."</p><p>"Of course not," Perseus agreed. "I use my own energy to exist. Sometimes I wish I didn't though." He added the last part under his breath.</p><p>"Why does Juvia call you Sensei?" Gray questioned the god. "Why not master?"</p><p>"Percy-sensei said it made him feel weird," Juvia told the ice mage. "And he'd always wanted to be called 'sensei'."</p><p>"What exactly are you the god of?" Cana asked, setting her barrel down.</p><p>"Tsk," Perseus said, looking at her in disgust. "You remind me of Dionysus. But I am the god of rain, tides, and blue food."</p><p>"Blue food?" Wendy echoed.</p><p>"Percy-sensei!" Juvia scolded the god. "Tell them your other domain."</p><p>Perseus sighed. "I am also the god of depression."</p><p>Natsu raised his hand. "I'd like to know more about this blue food domain."</p><p>Percy summoned a plate of blue cookies, handing them to the dragon slayer. </p><p>Natsu eyed them warily, but ate one nonetheless. He then proceeded to shove them all in his mouth. </p><p>"I'm glad to be here," Perseus said. "But may I ask: where exactly <em>am</em> I?"</p><p>"You're in Fairy Tail," Mirajane said, smiling. </p><p>"Fairy Tail?" Perseus seemed to think for a moment. "Ah, the wizards guild. Famous for destroying things. I've destroyed my fair share of things. My name even means 'the destroyer'."</p><p>"You'll fit right in then," Lucy told him. </p><p>"Hm," he hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Where are you from?" Happy asked.</p><p>Perseus looked at the exceed in surprise. "Oh! A talking cat. Not all that surprising, of course. I used to have a talking pegasus as a friend... But I am from another world. A hundred years ago, I was sent here. I live in Fiore now. I travel from place to place. Though I have a home in a small town outside of Crocus."</p><p>"You don't live in the celestial spirit world?" Lucy asked in surprise.</p><p>"No," the god sighed. "I used to live on Olympus. Beautiful place, it was. Being in the Celestial Spirit World brings back memories I'd rather not remember."</p><p>"Olympus?" Levy asked. "The place where the gods lived? And you said your name was Perseus, right? The son of Zeus?"</p><p>The god laughed. "Yes, the place where the gods lived. And no! I am not the son of the Lightning Loser. I'm the son of Poseidon, god and ruler of the seas."</p><p>"Lightning Loser?" Gray asked.</p><p>"Zeus. King of the gods," Perseus said. "We never really got along. He was always so dramatic. His children were nice enough though... Most of the time.</p><p>"Now I must stop dilly-dallying," the god huffed. "I know none of your names. Except for Juvia, and my new master, Lucy Heartifilia."</p><p>"Okay!" Natsu said, standing up. "I'm Natsu. Nice to meet ya! I use fire dragon slayer magic."</p><p>"Dragon Slayer?" the god repeated. "Why would you ever want to kill a dragon? I can understand a drakon, those things are evil. But dragons? I've met a few, but they were all kind. Peleus, protector of the golden fleece. And there was Festus, but I'm not sure he counts..."</p><p>Natsu's eyes lit up. "Did you know my dad, then? Igneel?"</p><p>"Hm," the god hummed. "I can't say I have. I'm sorry."</p><p>Natsu slumped into his seat.</p><p>Perseus pointed at Happy. "You! Talking cat. What's your name?"</p><p>"I'm Happy," said Happy. "I'm an exceed. Not a cat."</p><p>"All right then."</p><p>Gray went next. "I'm Gray. I'm an ice mage."</p><p>"Ah," the god said. "Ice. Yes, I can use ice. Solid, liquid, gas. Three forms of water. I can use all three."</p><p>Juvia nodded in respect. "Percy-sensei is very strong."</p><p>Perseus smiled. "I've always been told that. So when I came to this world, I decided to utilize it by teaching those I found worthy. So they could be strong."</p><p>"Anyways," Cana said. "I'm Cana. I use card magic."</p><p>A few people introduced themselves.</p><p>"Wait," Gray said out of nowhere. "You said you teach those you find worthy. Those you can make strong."</p><p>"Yes," Perseus responded. "What about it?"</p><p>"How strong is strong? I mean, Juvia's a very impressive mage, but..." Gray trailed off.</p><p>Perseus raised his eyebrows. "Tsk. Is that so? She may be powerful in your eyes, but she is the weakest I have taught."</p><p>"Weakest?" Gajeel interrupted. "Seriously? How powerful are the people you've taught?"</p><p>"Well, Juvia left when she was 13. Not enough time to grow like the others. I have taught only 3, but the ones before her greatly surpassed her in power. I am glad I got to help bring up such powerful mages," the god explained. "The first was 70 years ago. A man. If he still lived, I'm sure he would've become one of the Wizard Saints, even if he were one of the weaker ones. The other, a woman. If she were alive, she would've easily made it up there too. Juvia, on the other hand..."</p><p>The guild stared at him in shock. </p><p>"How old <em>are </em>you?" Natsu questioned.</p><p>The god snapped his head towards the dragon slayer. "I'm not that old! Let's see, I was 19 when I became immortal, then I lived in my world for 10 years, then I've been here for 100 years... Hah! I'm 130. Not that old! I've met beings eons old, so I'm just a baby compared to them."</p><p>"How can you be 130?" Happy asked. "You barely look a day over 50."</p><p>Perseus was very offended. "The age I stay at is 25, thank you very much!"</p><p>"Imagine being able to do that," Macao commented to Wakaba. "Stay young forever."</p><p>The god turned towards them. "It may seem all fun and games, but it is nothing but a curse. Een when I was mortal, all I wanted to do was die...."</p><p>"And people wonder why you're the god of depression," Juvia commented uncharacteristically. </p><p>Erza nodded in agreement. "Death is inevitable for people like us. All we can do is try and prevent it as long as possible."</p><p>"Immortality is very manly," Elfman agreed.</p><p>(Perseus wondered what he meant by that, but... Elfman is just Elfman. There's no knowing what he's thinking most of the time. It reminded Percy of what his cousin, Nico, had told him once: "I prefer not to think before speaking. I like surprises.")</p><p>Perseus sighed, looking at his wrist, though there was nothing there but a strange mark that read <em>SPQR</em>.  "Now, I must be going. It was an honor to meet you all. I am excited to work with you in the future. If you'll let me, I'll be taking Juvia-chan for the rest of the day." </p><p>They all knew he wasn't giving them a choice. He was going to take the rain woman, no matter what they said or did.</p><p>"All right," Erza said, narrowing her eyes at the god. "Bring her back unharmed, or else there will be severe consequences."</p><p>"Yikes," said the god. "You remind me of my ex-girlfriend. Have I ever told you about Annabeth, Juvia-chan? I do hope I have. I jumped into Hell for her- oh, another story I never told you! Now that I think about it, I've never told you much about my past.... Wait, what was I doing again?" The god looked around for a moment. "Oh! Right! Even in godhood, my ADHD still gets me. Anyways, Juvia-chan, let's go." </p><p>He grabbed the water mages wrist, and together they disappeared in a flash of light. </p><p>"Well..." Gray said, trying to find the right words. "That was... An encounter I'll never forget."</p><p>The guild nodded in agreement. They knew it would be hard to forget the strange experience.</p><p>A week later, Natsu had already forgotten most of what happened that day. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're probably thinking at this point: "Author-chan! You said this was Percy/Thanatos! Where's the Thanercy?" Well, I promise it will come soon.<br/>At first, I updated every day, but now it took me a few days to get this out. Why? I WATCHED ALL OF BNHA IN 4 DAYS. Not including movies, as I don't have Netflix. I also watched Classroom Of The Elite. That was pretty good. <br/>That's my quirk: I can watch a lot of anime in a short amount of time.<br/>I would've finished it sooner, but school is a thing. So... Yeah. Stay tuned for next chapter, and put your thoughts in the comments.<br/>ALSO, I quoted the t-shirt I'm wearing in the story. "I prefer not to think before speaking, I like surprises."<br/>HAVE A GREAT DAY, MY CHILDREN!</p><p>1.6k words</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>